1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic data management system and the like, suitable for managing electronic data such as electronic account data which require secure management.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any country has a law which decrees that business account documents regarding to dealings should be kept for a predetermined period. In Japan, a law which accepts electronic data files representing business accounts, have been effective since January 1999. Such the business account data require more secure management as compared to other ordinary electronic data files, because they must be protected from serious crimes such as tax evasion and misappropriation of public fund.
Verification by password has been a major way to certify a data administrator, however, it is not perfect protection because one who steals password can access the data easily. The business account data have required another new protection technique having improved security.